


Nove de janeiro

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Era dia nove de Janeiro, aniversário de Snape, e Lily Luna decide oferecer um pequeno presente ao homem que protegeu seu pai, em memória de sua avó.





	Nove de janeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

Harry e sua filha, Lily Luna, uma maravilhosa menina de seis anos, de longos cabelos ruivos e pele branca como a neve, pontilhada de pequenas sardas, saíram da Mansão Potter, em Godric´s Hollows, e se dirigiram para o cemitério. Estava uma manhã fria de inverno e não nevava, mas o chão estava coberto de gelo, e eles tiveram o máximo de cuidado onde colocavam os pés.

As árvores estavam nuas de folhas e um vento frio tocava nos rostos de ambos, dando a sensação que estavam congelando.

Ao fundo da rua se escutava o som do sino da velha igreja, que badalava ritmicamente, dando a indicação das horas.

 

Eram dez da manhã do dia nove de janeiro quando Lily, que estava juntamente com seu pai na sala, lendo um pequeno livro de criaturas mágicas, tivera a ideia de visitar o túmulo de Snape. Queria lhe fazer uma pequena homenagem. Harry simplesmente olhara para sua filha, pensando por uns longos momentos e, por fim, anuíra. Ele estava pensando ir lá sozinho, como fazia todos os anos, em agradecimento por ele ter salvado sua vida tantas vezes e o ter protegido mesmo odiando profundamente James Potter, mas sua filha se tinha precipitado.

 

Lily pousou o livro e se agasalhou. Se dirigiu para o jardim e apanhou um molho de lírios brancos no canteiro de sua mãe, que tinha decidido praticar jardinagem para relaxar de seu emprego como repórter no “Profeta Diário”. O canteiro tinha vários feitiços para que elas não murchassem. Com cuidado, fez três pequenos belos ramos.

Ginny estava na cozinha, fazendo um delicioso bolo de chocolate, com a ajuda de Albus, e James estava em seu quarto, fazendo suas experiências.

 

Caminhavam calmamente, conversando sobre o livro que ela estava lendo. Harry escutava suas palavras com atenção, enquanto suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Passaram pela casa destruída de seus avós, e Lily olhou, estremecendo de medo.

Mesmo tendo passado mais de vinte e cinco anos, parecia que as artes das trevas ainda estavam impregnadas nas estruturas destruídas da habitação, dando um ambiente frio e pesado em seu redor.

 

Harry sentiu a mãozinha de Lily apertando fortemente a sua e olhou para baixo, vendo o rosto de sua filha com uma ligeira palidez e seus olhos azuis, iguais aos de Ginny, arregalados de receio. Pensou para si mesmo, chateado: “Esqueci que ela não gosta de passar por aqui. Devia ter aparatado.”

Mas sabia que devia ter cuidado com os Muggles, por isso é que evitava fazer magia em redor deles. Pensou em uma forma de ir ao cemitério sem passar pela casa, e sem aparatar, mas não sabia como. Teria de pensar melhor.

– Está tudo bem. – Disse, carinhosamente, para a acalmar. Lily olhou fixamente para o rosto sereno de seu pai, com os olhos brilhantes. Hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, apertando as flores contra seu peito. Harry percebeu que sua insegurança não tinha desaparecido, mas que estava mais calma.

 

As ruas estavam desertas, todos estavam em suas casas, descansando. Entraram pelos portões de ferro do cemitério. Observou, como sempre fazia quando ia aquele sítio, a estátua de seus avós e de seu pai, que ainda se encontrava na entrada, em homenagem ao ocorrido no dia 31 de outubro de 1981, em que a família Potter tinha sido destruída por Lord Voldemort. Eles estavam sentados e seguravam seu filho, olhando com todo o carinho para ele. As cabeças de todas elas estavam cobertas com gorros de neve.

 

Analisou os traços físicos entre seu avô e seu pai, percebendo que eram muito semelhantes e olhou para sua avó, vendo sua beleza. Ficou subitamente triste, desejando tê-los conhecido. Seu pai deveria sentir muito a falta deles. Não conseguia imaginar a dor de não ter seus pais junto a ela. Virou o rosto para seu pai, que trajava um longo casaco negro, um cachecol verde rodeava seu pescoço, fazendo sobressair seus olhos esmeralda, e um gorro cinzento tapava sua cabeça. Ela trajava um longo casaco vermelho, umas botas negras e sua cabeça estava coberta por um gorro branco. 

 

Caminharam pelas lápides, seus pés se dirigindo para o local onde estavam os túmulos de seus avós e de Snape. Harry, depois de conseguir limpar o nome de seu ex-professor, conseguira com que o retrato ficasse junto dos restantes diretores de Hogwarts, uma espécie de agradecimento por tudo o que ele tinha feito por ele e pelo mundo bruxo, mesmo tendo sido bastante cruel com seus alunos, embora tivesse sido uma forma de protege-los.

 

Também o tinha enterrado ao lado de sua mãe, para que ele ficasse perto da pessoa que mais se tinha importado em sua vida. Lily Luna parou à frente das lápides e colocou dois ramos nas lápides de Lily e James Potter. Ao ficar em frente da lápide de Snape, se ajoelhou na neve e, ignorando sua roupa molhada, olhou a inscrição que se encontrava na pedra negra:

 

Severus Prince Snape

 

9 de janeiro de 1960 – 2 de maio de 1998

 

“Aqueles que amamos nunca morrem, apenas partem antes de nós.”

 

Era uma frase linda, que tinha sido escolhida por Harry. Sentindo seu pai atrás de si, Lily pousou o ramo de lírios na lápide e disse:

– Feliz aniversário, Sr. Snape. – Uma brisa suave acariciou seu rosto delicado, dando a sensação que lhe respondiam. Deu um largo sorriso e olhou para seu pai, que sorria para ela. Mesmo não tendo certeza, sentiu que Snape lhe tinha respondido. E nada a fazia mais feliz do que ter a aprovação do homem que, mesmo tendo odiado seu avô, protegeu seu pai com sua vida, em memória de sua avó. 

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Escrevi essa one para marcar o primeiro ano do falecimento de Alan Rickman. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs :D


End file.
